


Prioridades

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [11]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (me da risa las etiquetas XD), Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Pete ross, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner niño, Conner quiere sangre, Conner se mete en problemas, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega lana Lang, nadie se mete con un Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: No importaba qué.No importaba cómo.Pero primero se llevaría un pedazo del cabello de Ross antes de soltar al niño.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lana Lang/Pete Ross
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> Me reí mucho con esta historia, no sabía si publicarla mañana o hoy, pero no me pude aguantar XD  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Los gemelos Ross de ocho años le lanzaron una mirada emocionada y molesta. Wendy, la gemela mayor, tenía unos rasgos muy similares a su padre al menos de rostro mientras que Brian se parecía bastante a su madre Lana. Omega que lo miraba desde la barra con una sonrisa amorosa en la cara.

“Así que este es tu muchacho, es muy guapo” Respondió la señora Ross antes Lang acariciando el cabello de Conner quien se pegó aún más a su papá.

Como odiaba que la gente simplemente lo manoseara y ya.

Había sido idea de su papá traer a Conner al lugar, comentando que antes no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de presentarle a Conner a los Ross pues las veces anteriores que ellos habían venido de visita ellos habían estado de viaje y prefería que se hubieran quedado allá pues los gemelos eran uno de los seres más molestos e insufribles del mundo, sí, Conner conocía esa palabra. Wanda insistiría en tomar su mano y tomarse fotografías juntos mientras que Brian lo empujaría, increpándolo sobre sus intenciones con su hermana ¿acaso el niño no lo entendía? Se veía ridículo cuando inflaba su pecho, no intimidante.

Conner quería volver a la casa con su mamá y sus abuelos.

“Y dime… ¿a qué escuela vas?” pregunta Bryan tratando de no parecer interesado.

“Luthorschool” responde en tono aburrido ignorando la pregunta de Wendy sobre si podía peinarlo.

No, no podía peinarlo solo su mamá y su papá y la señora Miller y quizás Mercy podían peinarlo, pero nadie más.

“Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor” soltó Wendy al borde de las lagrimas lo que detono el ceño fruncido de Bryan.

“EY ¡¿Por qué no dejas que mi hermana te peine?!” exclamó enojado a lo que Conner frunció el entrecejo molesto.

Lanzó una mirada a su papá quien conversaba alegremente con la señora Ross en la mesa.

¿A qué hora planeaban irse de aquí?

“EY ¡te hice una pregunta!” insiste Bryan un poco más enojado al no obtener respuesta “Deja que mi hermana te peine” ordenó haciendo que la mirada de Conner se enfriará.

Ningún niño maleducado le iba a ordenar como si fuera un perro. Enojado, simplemente echó los hombros para atrás, levantó su mentón, dio su mejor mirada Luthor y soltó un seguro y autoritario “no” que no era propio para su edad de siete años.

Bryan no parecía nada feliz mientras que su hermana comenzó a hacer pucheros y quejarse de lo malvado que era Conner y de cómo la estaba mirando feo por lo que, en un momento que Conner se dispuso a darse la vuelta en dirección a su padre para hacerle saber lo molesto que era estar aquí, Bryan se adelantó con unas tijeras que sintió rozar su cabeza y cortarle la respiración.

Lentamente giró hacia el chico que se veía complacido abriendo y cerrando el objeto. Conner llevó su mirada al suelo. Allí, sobre las blancas baldosas estaba un oscuro rizo oscuro manchando su pureza.

No sabe que rayos pensó al respecto, solo que, al ver el pedazo de su cabello, ese que su madre amaba tanto, tirado en el suelo le provocó una rabia ciega y salvaje que, ignorando las estúpidas tijeras, se lanzó sobre el otro niño. No le prestó atención al grito de Wendy, simplemente se concentró en golpearlo, terminando ambos revolcándose en un mar de miembros por el suelo hasta que unas manos grandes tomaron a Conner de la cintura e intentaron quitarlo del Ross menor, cosa que fue imposible pues tenía sus manos firmes en el cabello del otro chico que gritaba con cada tirón.

No importaba qué.

No importaba cómo.

Pero primero se llevaría un pedazo del cabello de Ross antes de soltar al niño.

\--------------------------------------///---------------------

Clark había estado muy feliz de presentarle a Conner a Lana y Pete. Lastimamente el último había salido de compras cuando llegaron así que Clark decidió esperarlo, dejando a Conner con los gemelos bajo la esperanza de que ambos, tal como Peter y él, estrecharán lazos y se hicieran amigos tal como en algún momento Clark y Peter soñaron.

Sin embargo, nunca imagino algo como esto, apenas Peter había llegado al local él y Clark se abrazaron emocionados soltando comentarios sobre lo gordo que estaba Peter y lo musculoso que se había vuelto Clark obteniendo carcajadas divertidas de Lana todo en un ambiente agradable y feliz hasta que Wendy, la gemela mayor, grito asustando a todos y haciéndolos correr en su dirección.

Nunca había visto a Conner tener problemas con otro niño, en realidad, su hijo era un niño muy tranquilo y educado bajo los estándares Luthorianos por lo que verlo enredado a puñetazos con Brian, el gemelo menor, no fue nada agradable. Rápidamente tanto él como Pete se lanzaron a separarlos con Clark agarrando a Conner de la cintura y separándolo de no ser por las manos de su hijo que se negaban a liberar el cabello de Bryan por más que Peter tirara y ordenara que lo soltara.

Clark lo sabía por la mirada enfurecida, ardiente y decidida de los ojos verdes. Era aquella expresión que prometía sangre y venganza por lo que siguiendo la orden de Lana le gritó a Pete que dejara de tirar y se quedaran quietos.

Vieron a Bryan en esa posición incómoda, gimiendo de dolor con Wendy asustada pegada a la cadera de Lana.

“Conner, suelta a Bryan” ordeno Clark con ese tono tranquilo y autoritario que Lex solía ocupar cuando mandaba al niño hacer su cuarto.

Pero Conner arrugo el entrecejo y Clark lo vio apretar aún más decidido el cabello del otro niño para soltar un decido y enojado “¡No!” que prometía sangre.

Pete lanzo un ceño furioso.

“¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a tu hijo Clark?!” Lana frunció el ceño a su esposo de que no estaba ayudando a la situación, acción que Clark respondió con su propia mirada de disculpas.

Si ordenar no servía tendría que pasar a otro foco.

“Conner, hijo, ¿Por qué no sueltas el pelo de Bryan?” preguntó con tono cálido viendo la mirada enojada de su hijo pasar a una acuosa y triste que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo en una expresión de dolor.

“Porque él…él...me corto mi pelo con unas tijeras…” soltó de manera rota que hizo a Lana y Pete intercambiar una mirada.

\------------------------------//----------------------------

Dos segundos después unas tijeras se colaron entre los dedos de Conner sorprendiéndolo cuando cortaron unos mechones de pelo que cayeron al suelo. Curioso y confundido soltó el cabello de Ross para ser levantado por los brazos de su papá, viendo a la señora Ross con las tijeras en una mano y el mechón oscuro, ese Bryan le había cortado, de su cabello en la otra.

“¿Todo bien?” le preguntó su papá mirándolo preocupado que hizo el corazón de Conner derretirse y soltar un acuoso “papá…” para estallar en lágrimas enojadas que el tonto de Bryan imito cuando sus padres comenzaron a regañarlo junto a su hermana.

“Lo lamento mucho” se disculpó la señora Ross poniendo un chocolate caliente con un pie de limón en frente de Conner un poco más tranquilo.

“¿Lamentas qué?” preguntó una voz elegante desde la puerta que los hizo voltear a todos.

Su mamá miro a Conner preocupado, observo el enrojecimiento de su rostro, para fijar su mirada confundida en su papá pidiendo respuestas que contestó la señora Ross con un “Tu hijo es un buen peleador Lex” felicito la señora Ross con una sonrisa alegre que solo obtuvo una mirada aún más confundida de su mamá.

Una vez calmado los ánimos los señores Ross pusieron a los gemelos en frente en suyo, pinchando levemente a Bryan que le lanzó unas miradas sucias a Conner para después disculparse por cortarle el pelo.

Conner le lanzó su propia mirada patentada cuando su papá le preguntó, con un engañoso tono de dulzura, un “¿No tienes algo que decirle a Bryan Conner?” que lo hizo soltar entre dientes un “Lo siento, pero que conste que gané”. Ignoro los comentarios de regaño de su papá para apegarse a la cadera de su mamá quien le acaricio el cabello consolándolo.

Como odiaba al resto de los niños.

**Author's Note:**

> Me imagino que después de aquello los gemelos nunca le dieron la espalda a Conner (¡con los Luthor nadie se mete! XD)  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
